


Ride Along.

by MOX666



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: BAMF Evan "Buck" Buckley, Cars, Chaos, Christopher Diaz is a Sweetheart, Crack, Dorks in Love, Evan "Buck" Buckley and Eddie Diaz Being Idiots, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mentioned Christopher Diaz, Play Fighting, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, Sad Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOX666/pseuds/MOX666
Summary: Eddie is an idiot with a date, Buck has all of the answers. The pair argue on their way to work, in their seperate cars, via hands free. They also stop off at Starbucks. In the end, they figure it all out.Or; The one which no one asked for, where Eddie and Buck argue about Chris' well-being, Eddies relationship with Ana and driving habits.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 288





	Ride Along.

"-Anyway, all I'm saying is-" The front door slammed heavily, the kitchen window rattling against it's foundation from the sheer force. "-It's not Christopher's fault that you're-" _A Dickhead?_ "Upset about this, man." Buck grumbled, watching Eddies retreating form as the man made his way from the gravel drive, footfalls heavy, body language radiating 'Pissed' energy. Diaz spun on his heel, his longer-ish hair whipping comically as he did so, Buck almost snorted, leaning against the brickwork of the others home, his eyes flicking from Eddie's vibrating form to the door and back, hoping that the elder got the gist. 

Eddie didn't, but he began advancing on Evan, booted feet heavy against the white stones as he made his way over to the taller, eyes wild. "One, Do _not_ slam my fucking door, and Two, what the _fuck_ do you know?" He growled, fists clenching upon themselves beside his hips, mouth drawn into a thin line. All Buck did was smirk, _fucking smirk, the asshole._ Right now, Eddie would very much like to **wipe** that smirk off his face with a well aimed punch, maybe even a slap... Maybe he could roundhouse the lanky fucker's head off. He was only two inches taller than him, it was _possible-_

"Then why don't you lock _your_ fucking door then?" The blonde dumb-ass asked, looking smug as he relaxed his body into the stone wall, not giving two shits that Eddie was practically breathing into his face. His eyebrow raised, creasing his birthmark momentarily and Eddie's eyes were drawn to the movement for a moment, only for his brain to snap when he registered Buck's words. "I fucking will." He patted his pocket, hurriedly touching his own chest, not hearing nor feeling his key against his skin. He quickly repeated the same action with his pants pocket, turning on his heel to look at the ground, eyes roving for the keys he might of dropped. 

"Ahem" Buck clears his throat, smirk very much in place as Eddie turns, the loop of Eddie's house Keys hooked on his finger, keys dangling in mid air. "Looking for something." Eddie makes to grab the keys, only for Buck to fling them to the side, towards the small plot of grass that ran along side the drive. Eddie heaved, counting to ten in amounts of twos, before turning away from Buck, seething under his breath as he moved, bending to pick up his keys. 

He wasn't expecting to be kicked in the ass, sending him stumbling to protect himself from taking a head-dive in mud and dew filled grass. 

Buck practically cackled, stooping low, tilting the plant-pot seated next to Eddie's front stoop, picking up the spare key and straightening. He watched Eddie's dumbfounded expression as he locked the door, testing the handle twice before placing the key back with a hum. He mock saluted Eddie, twirling like the dramatic shit he is and all but flouncing his way down the drive to his his garish truck that Eddie suddenly _hated._

Ed was quickly on his feet, making his way to his own truck, practically stomping as he stormed past Buck, shoulder checking the idiot, feeling only more angry as Buck only laughed at his antics. The word 'Child' was thrown at him, but Eddie ignored it, reaching his too-expensive truck first. He reached for his door, turning to watch Buck travel the last few feet of the drive. Did he? Should he? Oh he was fucking _gonna._

"Dumb blonde" He called over, pulling himself inside his vehicle, buckling himself in. He reached to shut his door, only to have it slammed for him, into his knee. He winced, finding wild blue eyes staring at him through the window. "Coño" he said loudly and Eddie couldn't help but look at Evan dumbfounded. _Did that little shit just call him a cunt? In **SPANISH?!**_ He growled, watching Buck head out onto the street, heading to his truck, which was parked across the street

Eddie put his keys in the ignition, reversing it as soon as the truck roared to life, stopping just an inch from Evan's own truck, careening to the right, stopping dead as he rolled down his window, head poking out. "Whore" He said, directly into Bucks face. The blonde simply raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms in the middle of the street. Another car had crept its way up the road, idling behind Buck, who was directly in the center, blocking the way. The driver honked his horn, trying to get the tenacious blonde to move. Buck only turned, briefly giving the driver the middle finger, turning back to Eddie, "Takes one to know one, Edwardo." He said, turning and pulling himself into his own truck. Eddie sat, seething through clenched teeth. He hit the horn of his truck roughly, hoping in that minute that he gave his _best friend_ a damn **heart attack.**

The elder put his car in drive, setting off down the road, knowing the blonde wouldn't be far behind him with LA traffic. After all, they were headed to the same place. 

Evan had buckled himself into his truck, taking off after Eddie quickly, cutting the idle car off much to the grievance of the driver. _Trust me Pal, you don't want to be in the middle of this._ He drove right up into the back of Eddie's truck, the bloody thing too noticeable in the morning sun. "I'll show you, you dickhead." He got right into Eddie's space, breaking the two-car lengths rule, bumpers almost touching. He kept this up for about 50 yards before his phone began ringing. He answered it, not needing to look at the caller ID to know who it was.

"Good thing I'm on hands free, right?" He said, listening to Eddie groan on the other side. " _Get off my ass Buck."_ Evan laughed, fingers drumming against the steering wheel. He stopped laughing when Eddie's breaks shone red and he quickly had to break himself. "Did you just fucking break check me?!" He asked, outraged. Eddie just chuckled. " _Told you to get out of my space, Buckley."_

"You're lucky i don't ram into the back of your precious truck." He said, eye's flickering to Eddie's rear window, watching him check the rear view, watching him no doubt. " _And wreck your own? Like fuck."_ "Oh, I dunno, Edwardo... Yours probably costs more than mine to repair" he said, leaning back in his seat as they both pulled to a slow stop, the traffic light before them changing to red. _"Its EDMUNDO!"_ he growled back and Buck grinned, smug and under his skin. 

"Seriously, you've been a right foul dick all morning, what the fuck." He moaned, running a hand down his face. " _Well maybe i wouldn't be if, maybe I dunno, my best friend **didn't** side with my child on something like this." _Eddie groaned back. _"Christopher is being a brat and you're enabling him."_ He said and Buck stared at his phone, incredulously. "Enabling him? Eddie, the kid doesn't want you dating his teacher!" He growled, fingers gripping the wheel, his foot tapping down on the gas peddle, his truck revving. 

" _Rev at me all you want, this isn't Christopher's decision!"_ he shouted down the phone and Buck wanted to smash his face into his dashboard. "No, You're just dating his teacher, kissing his teacher... _fucking_ his teacher" He heard Eddie growl and really, did he think that bothered him. " _Actually, for your information, we hadn't slept together. I'm not you."_ And ouch... that one kinda hurt. "Yeah, but being with her kind of inclines towards the idea that you're going to get laid eventually." he muttered back and he watched as Eddie hit his center console, undoubtedly losing his temper over there.

Evan watched as the light turned green and hit his horn roughly, starling Eddie. "MOVE YOUR ASS, DIAZ" He yelled, Eddie sent him the middle finger through the window. He paused at the light, ignoring the honking on going behind them, pulling out only as the light turned amber, leaving Evan at the light.Buck threw him a lewd motion with a hand, fist closed, shaking it back and forth. He slouched and waits for the light, when it turns green, he hits the gas, following behind Eddie, voicing his thoughts. "Wanker." " _Erm, I'm still on the fucking line y'know"_ He hissed. " _And what if i was? Christopher is a kid, he'll get over it."_ Buck could strangle him... honestly. 

"No he wont, Ed. He thinks you're replacing her." He said. _"Who?"_ For fucks sake.... "Shannon you dickhead!" he yelled, stomping his foot petulantly. How could Eddie be so dense. " _I am NOT replacing Shannon!"_ He yelled back, Buck saw his head jerk when he mentioned her name. "Christopher sees it that way." he said with a sing-song lilt to his voice. He listened to Eddie mutter extremities. "I wouldn't mind, if you wanted companionship Eddie, you get a dog. Not bone the teacher that fluttered her eyelashes at you!" He exclaimed. They both pulled onto the freeway, breezing down the tarmac, Buck right behind Eddie, one car length between them. Buck wondered idly if Eddie would slam his breaks on and possibly kill them both. _"The fuck, Evan!"_ he screamed down the line. He watched as Eddie switched lanes, pulling up besides him, pulling swiftly in front of him. "Yeah, Carla told me everything. How you breezed in there all smiles and bashful. She complimented you and you were gone, you praise whore." He rubbed his eyebrow, fingers lingering on his birthmark out of habit. "You were there for Parent Teacher night, not speed dating."

He watched Eddie grind his teeth together in his rear-view mirror, gripping his wheel tightly enough that his knuckles turned white. " _It just happened Buck! I swear to god..."_ He hissed, undoubtedly wishing he could mention Bucks hook-ups without this conversation going completely sour. Buck 1.0 was still a sore subject and Eddie didn't feel like receiving a wrench to head on-call... As dramatic as it sounded. 

"Yeah, You just walked into a room and fell head over heels prince charming. With the same teacher, mind you, that wasn't observational enough to see that Chris was climbing on a skateboard. I mean, I don't know about you, but a kid with CP isn't all that hard to miss, crutches and all, _Especially_ when they're on wheels." He calmly said, watching as Eddie threw up his hands. _"Christopher said that was his own choice, remember?"_ He said and Buck just rolled his eyes. "His decision or not, his teacher should have put a stop to it." Since Eddie didn't have a response, he just mumbled. _"You've been talking to Carla too much... I hope you fucking crash."_

Buck laughed. "Eddie, how would you feel if i crashed now?" He asked, teasing. " _Buck don't you fucking dare... Keep your eyes on the road... BUCK, PUT YOUR HANDS BACK ON THE FUCKING WHEEL... BUCK!!!"_ Buck laughed, indeed placing his hands back on the wheel, steadying the truck. The maneuver was perfectly safe on this stretch of road. but Eddie was a worry-wart when it came to Karma and divine intervention. 

"The point is Ed, your kid doesn't want you dating his teacher. He hates it." He said. Right now, he could really use Coffee, he spotted a sign for a drive-Through Starbucks, flicking on his indicator, watching how Eddie copied him, even though he didn't know his plans. "Starbucks" he mumbled, leaning back in his seat. Eddie just made a noise of confirmation, following behind him. 

" _Is that what he told you last night?"_ He asked, voice somber, Evan hummed softly. "He said the other kids have made comments... But more importantly is how she's been treating Chris in class." He said. Eddie made a noise on the line. " _Like what?."_ Buck made his way off the freeway, expression pinched as he pulled into a service station, queuing for the drive through while Eddie pulled into a parking bay. Evan sighed. "Well... I know that Christopher has a box of Duplo Lego hidden under his bed. She gave him it and confiscated that Battleship I got him last month. She thinks it's too complex. She's been calling on him in class, treating him different." He said, closing his eyes and rubbing a hand down his face. "She keeps him in the classroom during break-times." He listened to Eddie sigh. "There's also been a small bullying issue... she stopped him from calling you over it." He frowned. "She also took away some of his art. He drew his family Eds... She questioned him about Hen and Karen's relationship, thought they were sisters... When he explained they were together, she asked him if he was sure. She also questioned Carla if that was the 'Environment' you wanted Chris growing up in." 

" _What does that mean?"_ He asked and Buck groaned. "Frankly? She was questioning if raising Christopher around homosexuals was a good idea." he growled. "Eds, she thinks he's limited. Chris' even said; she treats him like he's stupid and he's _not."_ Eddies voice cut across his car, urgent. " _Okay, Okay... I get it, just... why doesn't he talk to **me** about this stuff?" _ he asked and Buck smiled. "Because-" "Welcome to Starbucks, what can i get you?" A voice cut across them, bored and monotone. "One sec Eds." He turned to the speaker, hadn't even noticed he was next in line, too invested in the conversation. "Yeah, can i have a black coffee, one sugar and can i get a Caramel frappuccino, one pump of vanilla and topped with cream, caramel and chocolate." He heard Eddie fake gag. "Can i also get a Strawberry and Cream frappuccino with cream. All large." He said, quickly adding in. "And 5 chocolate doughnuts, please." Eddie laughed in the background. 

Evan moved his car forwards, idling as he waited to reach the next window. "So, what are you going to do? I mean, I'm all for you finding someone Eds, but i don't think _Ana Flores_ is the right one for that." he said and Eddie hummed on the end of the line. " _Maybe..."_ He muttered, taking Evan's words on board. " _I guess i just didn't realize that Chris had gotten to that age... where he had an opinion on my dating life."_ He said and Buck smiled ruefully. "Unfortunately, he's growing up too quick Eddie." 

The elder hummed, not saying anything else as Buck pulls up to the next window, paying and collecting his order. He pulled out of the line and parked next to Eddie, leaning over the seat, pulling down the window and handing Eddie his coffee through the windows. Black and barely any sugar, no sweetness or niceties, just how Eddie liked it. 

"Shit" Muttered Eddie, sitting back in his seat, cup held delicately in his hand. "I don't know if Chris took his project to school." He mumbled and Buck nodded. "He did. I left it on the kitchen counter this morning. I made sure Carla took it along with his lunch. I made it this morning while you were in the shower. They're having casserole and Chris mentioned that he didn't want it." He said, sitting back in his seat, sipping through his straw, moaning quietly as the caffeine slipped down his throat. "I made him grilled cheese and tomato." he said, unaware that Eddie was staring at him. 

Eddie, who had just took a mouthful of his then scalding coffee, sighed, his eyes locked on Buck from his car. The younger had a relaxed posture, melting into his trucks seats as he drank his too sugary drink. In this light, streams of yellow light played its way through Bucks golden blonde hair, the strands flowing in the light breeze from his AC system. His blue eyes caught the sun's rays perfectly, shimmering and blue, two pools of infinity, fluttering out of sight as his lids closed, eyelashes fluttering across the tops of his cheeks. From this angle, he could see Bucks birthmark, stark and bright against his skin tone, marking him beautifully in a way that no other human was marked, a splattering of freckles across his face, relaxed and lax as he basked in the morning glow. 

Buck, who had been in Eddies life for over a year now, has swept his way into both his and Christopher's heart like a tornado. The man had been brash at first, insecurities showing themselves as Buck questioned his worth, but Eddie had always been enraptured by his iris', even on that first day. As Buck had schooled his expression in the gym, forcing himself to look nonchalant, bored almost, his eyes had told all. The way they shimmered when he mentioned Abby, his situation... Eddie had seen the breakage in that blue, watched the emotions flutter across them, Evan swallowing thickly. When Eddie had introduced Buck to Christopher, a light-bulb had gone off, almost like a miniature big-bang that went on in his and Bucks shared universe. Chris had been happy to have a new friend and Buck, well he'd been telling the truth. He loved kids, especially this kid. He'd watched the taller with his son, handling him with care but not making Chris feel like he was breakable. Quickly, the pair were inseparable, and Eddie wouldn't have it any other way. 

In the past year, their lives had become intertwined. Buck had saved his son from a freaking Tsunami. He'd cared for Chris during his recovery, encouraged the kid to try skateboarding, safely... had stayed during the bad dreams. They'd become one another's emergency contacts, they had keys to one another's houses, the slept on each others couch, dressed their wounds and reminisced during difficult nights. Buck had clawed at the mud and dirt, trying to save him from the well, screaming and shouting for him, torn apart at the idea of losing him. 

Then, the night before this morning, Buck had come when called. It had been 11 in the evening and Christopher wouldn't settle, screaming and shouting at his dad about Ms Flores. He was extremely unhappy, wouldn't calm down, wouldn't _talk_ to his dad. All he'd wanted was Buck, and the man had come as soon as he hung up the phone. He'd stayed the night, talking away to Christopher, having lured the 10 year old into his bedroom. Whatever they'd talked about, Eddie wasn't privy to the conversation. Buck would keep whatever secrets Christopher had, and to ask Buck to spill would be a betrayal on them both. Eddie had gone to bed around 2am, harrowed and worried, drained from arguing with his son. When he woke up, he was worse for wear, parental concerns eating away at him in a way that no none-parent would understand. He knew he'd forget something, but he needn't worried, Buck had it under control. Had packed his sons favorite lunch, knowing that the cafeteria that day was serving something Christopher hated and struggled to eat, almost always spilling it on his shit. He'd packed his project, which Buck had helped with, away and left it on the counter next to his lunch, had seen the kid off as he went to school with Carla, Eddie in the shower meanwhile, recovering from his rough night. 

Even here, Buck had thought to pick up his house keys, he knew where his spare keys were kept, locked the door and even checked it twice, to make sure. He knew Eddies coffee order... 

Come to think of it, there wasn't anything really that the didn't know about one another. 

It was in that moment, that he realized, he was head over heels, utterly in love with one Evan Buckley. 

"-I mean, it's a shame she doesn't realize that her Boyfriend is Bisexual and her concerns about homosexuals around your son is a moot point." Buck laughed. "His dad see's a hot guy and _Hello!_ Buck singsonged, tilting his head back with a laugh. Eddie had come out as Bi 4 months ago, nervous and nearly wasted. Buck told him he didn't care, he was much the same. It was more about personality than gender to both of them, and in LA, there were some good looking men. He was being stared at by one right now. 

Buck tiled his head in Eddies direction, nodding to his watch. "Maybe we should head to the station, If we're late, Bobby is going to chew both of our asses out, and I'm not here for that." He laughed, drumming his fingers on his door, right on the lip of the window. Eddie smiled, nodding. He placed his coffee in the center console, smirking coyly at Evan. "Race you there, Firehose." Buck looked scandalized. Eddie laughed, quickly pulling out of the pay, Buck following behind him swiftly. 

The arrived at the station in record time, Eddie having cut Buck off several times and Buck break checking Eddie twice. They bopped along to Aqua's "Barbie Girl", Buck having turned on his AUX midway, volume high enough to bleed into both cars. Eddie half expected Athena to pull up alongside them, pulling her sunglasses down and grumbling about disturbance and noise pollution. 

They pulled in, parking their trucks alone side another another, smiling and laughing. Buck draped one arm over Eddies shoulders, smiling wildly, his drink held in one hand, Eddie much the same. The elder paused, watching Buck step forward, he quickly grasped the tallers wrist, pulling him back towards him. Buck raised an eyebrow, still smiling. "What?" He asked and Eddie blanched. "Urm... Listen, you're right... Ana isn't right for me, or Christopher. In fact, i don't think anyone is..." He trailed off. "Perhaps... Except for one person..." 

Buck went to question what Eddie meant, when Eddie pulled him closer, his hand finding the back of Buck's hair, kissing his plush lips softly. Buck froze momentarily and in that moment, Eddie almost froze himself. He felt sick, what if Buck didn't reciprocate his feelings? What if he was ruining the best friendship he's ever had, the only one to matter so much. He could be destroying everything he's ever wanted. 

He pulled back, ready to apologize or run, but Buck quickly pulled him back towards him, a strong paced kiss placed on his lips, hurried and rough. Eddie found himself falling into a rhythm, placing his coffee idly on the roof of Bucks truck, pushing him towards the metal contraption, pinning him against the vehicle, one hand finding Buck's wrist, the other coming up to rest on against Buck's face, cradling his cheek and jaw. The kiss turned tentative, becoming less heated as rough lip-locks became tentative pecks, Buck hooking one ankle around the back of Eddie's calf. The elder pulled away slowly, a smile on his face. Buck looked disheveled, hair mused and face flushed, his lips spit slick and slightly swollen. Eddie rested his forehead against Evan's, their eyes locking with one another as they stared into each-others souls. "It's you..." Eddie whispered. "It's always been you... You were made for us Buck... Me & Christopher, You're ours." He smiles. "And we're yours." He whispers. Evan was about to respond when- 

"CHIM, PAY UP, I WIN!" Hen's voice cut across the moment of bliss, her grinning face appearing from behind the fire rig. "Oh, and you better have not forgotten my Strawberry and Cream frappuccino Buckley!" She shouted. making her way up to the loft, no doubt to collect what was due to her. 

Evan chuckled, shaking his head, intertwining his and Eddie's fingers together, smiling at him. "We better get in there, before Cap-" "Before Cap what?" Came a voice, Bobby standing next to a very stark Black and White cruiser, Athena looking at them from atop the rims of her shades. "Congratulations boys, now knock it off and get in there before i put you both on desk work for the next week." 

The quickly pulled the other inside the buildings, but Athena called behind them. 

"The next time you two pull that shit on the freeway, I'm pulling your asses over." They both paled, but Athena smirked. "That murdering of Barbie Girl was horrific, Buck." she said, laughing. Bobby piped in. "Like a cat dying in the street."

If Evan flipped Athena the middle finger and she chased him around the station, well that was something else entirely. 

"Hey, I'm sorry i called you a whore."   
"I'm sorry i called you a coño"   
"Yeah, since when do you know Spanish?"   
"I uh... I googled it."  
"Why would you google Spanish swearwords?"   
"You never know when you're going to use them."   
"Do you know anything else?"   
"Yeah" Buck shrugged.   
"Like what?"   
"Te quiero" Eddie smiled, trailing his fingers down Bucks arm.   
"yo tambien te amo querido" he smiled. "I love you so much."   
Buck smirked. "Estás tan jodidamente caliente" ( _You're so fucking hot.)_   
Eddie groaned. "You ruined the moment..."  
"Heh, sorry"


End file.
